This invention relates to boat hulls used on power boats to lock the hull to the water during different maneuvers of the boat. More particularly, this invention relates to techniques for locking the boat to the water during turning or slow speed operations.
Deep vee hull is a commonly known boat construction technique. Examples of vee boat designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,920, 3117,544 and 4,465,009. Typical deep vee constructions include a center running surface flanked outward with a plurality of chines to form intermediate and outer running surfaces. A properly constructed vee bottom boat cuts through the water, displacing it on each side of the hull. Deep vee constructions are adequate for cutting through waves in water. However, due to the relatively large vee hull area, a great amount of drag is exerted at lower speeds. Further, vee hull constructed boats require that the center of gravity of the boat be well aft of amidships for high speed planing. Thus, the vee-hull has a tendency to operate with the bow up at low speeds.
At any speed when the Vee-hull boat is turned, the boat hull lays over to one side. As the boat lays over, it has a tendency to skip on the water creating an uncontrolled turn. The harder the boat is turned, the greater the uncontrollability of the turn.
Another drawback of Vee-bottom boats is that they develop spray when the boat hull displaces water. This spray often splashes up the side of boat onto the passengers.
One common Vee-hull design exhibits a deep sharp vee at the bow of the boat along with a variety of contours at the transom to provide stern lift at slow speeds. This hull design creates a large surface area that contacts the water when the boat is turned. An inherent problem with this large surface area is that the water surface on which the boat turns does not always remain constant. Consequently, when a boat with a lifting structure at its stern is turned in choppy water, the water may hook the bow resulting in a dip or a spin.
To assist in turning maneuvers, Vee-hull designs reduce the degree of vee at the transom. However, the reduced degree of vee at the transom increases water impact on rough water causing a harder, less comfortable ride.